Combination: What the Frag?
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: For Soundwave 0107: Devastator always followed orders, for Prime's word was law. But what will happen when his Master steps down someday? Can he handle having a Techno Organic boss? Primus have mercy on his spark...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is a spin off off of a excellent story, written by an excellent author!

Soundwave 0107!

Credit and goes to him!

Because it'd be fun!

Enjoy everyone!

xx

She's my next boss?

xx

Diego Garcia.

NEST Headquarters.

Devastator had been around a while, a long while. Basically since the word 'while' came into excistence.

He had seen many a thing in his long life, he had been there when it was the orginal seven Primes, when the battle of the Allspark began, the destruction of the Fallen, and the rise of a kind and just leader.

Optimus Prime.

But what he didn't expect was in the form of his master's small human teenage hybrid daughter.

Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime.

It was a crisp, cool day in February and the said Techno Organic was sitting on the bot couch, looking incredibly relaxed as she played a game called Pokemon Gold on her hot pink DSi. Young Sparrow usually claimed it but she was at the Lennox's for the weekend. Devestator inwardly smiled at the thought of the little femme. She was very sweet and playful, always latching herself onto various legs, human and Bot.

And including him, of course.

It amazed him that he went from being Cybertron's most powerful weapon to a trusted babysitter.

But Prime's words were the law.

And if his Master trusted him with the little ones, he would watch over them deligently.

He had observed the daughter of his master and found her habits and behavior fasinating, yet strange. Her style of attire was different then the other human femmes he had come across. Her hair was short, and messy. When he had asked her why she hadn't brushed her hair, she laughed and said this was the 'In' style. Whatever that meant, he had no idea.

The colors of her hair were a bit odd as well. While other human femmes at NEST had brown hair, blonde hair, or in some cases red hair, her hair colors consisted of the color black and the compound color pink, a much brighter shade of pink. After studying it carefully, he came to the conclusion humans called that particular color 'Hot pink.'

He found it odd to call a mere color hot when it gave off no core temperature.

But that was the human race for you.

Her clothing today consisted of the following, for some reason he found himself very observant of human clothing, of a black t-shirt with a crude drawing of a feline on the front with the words 'Ninja Kitty' sewed into the material, white leopard print pants, and bright yellow shoes.

But her style made her who she was.

Tai looked up from her game when the famaliar rumbling made the Recreational room shake slightly. To any other person, they would get alarmed and frightened but not Tai.

This was completely normal for her to the point where she could walk amoungst the Autobot's, trusting them not to step on her.

Her blue human eye and her blue optic brightened at the sight of the Combiner. Closing her game console, she leapt down from the big couch and placed it on a human sized table before waltzing over to him.

"Heya, big dude!" She greeted, her small cybertronian hand petting his jaw softly. The titan rumbled in response, carefully pushing against her hand. "Was wondering if I'd get to see you today!"

Devastator grumbled an apology, which the girl simply waved off. "Hey, don't sweat it, I understand you being busy and all!"

Another thing about the young Primelett, she was very laid back and cool headed. Nothing really seemed to bother her, save for the fool twins, who had caused her to nearly blow a circuit or two..or three.

The only thing that calmed her after dealing with them was the Apprentice and their two little ones. He wondered where little Techno was...he had not seen him all day.

"What's up, Big D?" Tai asked, linking to the bond through her processor. Being part Prime, she had the same link to the combiner, she was still learning how to use it but she picked it up rather quickly.

_Where is the young Prime?_

_You mean Techno? He's with Jazz right now, having some father/son time._

That made sense. He had observed the small family together once and noticed at how Sparrow favored the attention of the appretence rather then the hybrid while little Techno favored the attention of the hybrid rather then the apprentice.

Looking that bit of information up on the world wide web, he concluded that Sparrow was what humans would call a 'Daddy's girl' while Techno was a 'Mama's boy'.

That bit of information actually made a lot of sense to the Combiner.

Young Techno was almost an exact replica of his father. Right down to the tiny visor that protected his optics from dust and particles. But for personality wise, he was rather different. He was a very shy sparkling unlike his father who was always first to greet any newcomer, be they human or newly arrived Autobot.

Whenever someone he didn't regonize came into his line of vision, he would crawl over to Tai and grab onto her legs and silently demanded to be picked up, for fear that the new people would take him away.

It wasn't going to happen, not while Devastator was on watch.

But once he got to know some certain people, he got very attached to them. Like the humans Sam Witwicky and Leonardo Spitz, who kept saying Techno was going to be a 'gamer' and a 'lady killer.' Whatever that meant.

His coloring was different as well. Instead of the silver of his father, he seemed to have adopted the color labeled, 'charcoal.' And what else was fascinating about the little Prime, was the numerous tendrils of wire like hair on his small head, no doubt thanks to his half human genetics. Tatyana would always style it so it wasn't always in his optics, usually into the hairstyle known as 'cornrows', whatever those were.

So many questions of the whatevers.

And the little mech was rather fond of his Master. He would squeal and squeak excitedly whenever Optimus entered a room which would make his Master smile in happiness, which was a rare sight to see. A smile that reached his optics that only seemed to happen when he was around Tatyana or the little ones.

Speaking of little ones, a loud squeak of excitement caused both Tai and the combiner to turn their heads. There was Jazz, who was holding a squealing and squirming Techno.

"Go get mommy!" Jazz laughed as he placed the little mech on the floor. Because of his half human DNA, he was much smaller then a normal Cybertronian sparkling. He only came up to Annabelle Lennox's shoulders and that little girl was small.

Although Tatyana had complained jokingly at how the little girl was tall enough to reach her stomach.

That was another thing about Tatyana. She wasn't of the average female height which he found out to be a meager 5'6". Tatyana was only 5'0", which he found somewhat amusing being that her father was the tallest Autobot besides Breakaway.

Young Tatyana complained about her height but he could tell it was playfull. She had the confidence that indicated that she didn't care what others thought about her, and she could always get back at them with a witty and playful jab.

"Hey baby!" She cooed to her sparkling as she met him halfway and held him above her head, the little mech squealing in delight, his tiny arms waving in excitement.

The combiner couldn't help but give out a rumble like chuckle at the young ones happiness as he was reunited with his 'Mother.'

Innocence to that extent was rare in the Cybertronian race; simple happiness. Those days were long gone for him, for his whole like was dedicated to the Prime.

But how he longed for the innocence to return.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" She asked the little Prime. Techno squeaked happily and nodded, his thumb in his mouth. "What did you two do anyway?"

Jazz knelt down next to his mate and sparkling, one claw reaching out to tickle Techno under his small chin. "I jus' took him around the island, an' let him walk on the shoreline. He seemed to really enjoy the waves and he built a sandcastle."

Reaching up to his helm, he pressed a button to show Tai the holograph of that moment. There was Techno, playing in the sand and looking so happy and cute.

"That is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Tai exclaimed in a motherly tone.

Devestator agreed, though he would never admit it out loud.

A soft clicking reached their receptors, causing both of them to look down. Techno had fallen into a light recharge.

"Like clock work." Tai said in a soft tone. After blowing a kiss at her mate, she waved to the Combiner and headed back to her on base apartment.

_She has grown a great deal._ His Master's voice startled him.

Devestator rumbled in agreement.

Maybe working for her someday wouldn't be so bad.

But for the love of Primus, he'd wish Sparrow would stop calling him, "Kitty."

xx

Yay!

This was very fun to write!

I really hope I got Devi character right!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, this is for Soundwave 0107!

This popped into my head, so it had to be done!

How will Devestator handle meeting the hybrids beloved pet, Psyche?

And Sam's ever loving parents?

Read and find out!

xx

Devestator, meet the parents...and the organic canines.

xx

Sun, sand, blue skies, and crystal clear blue water.

Sounds like the perfect vacation spot for anyone else...

Right?

Wrong.

The lush, tropical landscape just so happened to be a military base labeled, Diego Garcia, where the Autobot's were currently residing for the time being, along with a large group of brave soldiers, a five foot tall Techno organic, two sparklings, and the techno organic's human cousin and his friends.

And not to mention, the biggest living being there..

Devestator, once slave to the Fallen and now, loyal servant to the last remaining Prime.

Optimus Prime.

The combiner enjoyed his new life with his new master; there was never a dull moment due to the young hybrid's antics which included in the making of a giant rubber contraption that he later discovered was called a 'Slip'n'slide'.

That fiasco ended in hilarity for the others while it ended in humilation and rust of the golden twin, Sunstreaker's, part.

The day started like any normal day, the soldiers were busy going through routine training with Major Lennox and Master Sergant Epps keeping a close eye out for any sort of slacking, Ironhide was attempting (and failing) at getting the fool twins, or the 'Minor' twins as young Tatyana would call them, to shoot at one of the various Decepticon shaped targets.

Devestator grumbled and shook his head at their stupidity.

Young Tatyana and the Apprentice were over on the runway nearby with Breakaway, who was trying to entertain young Sparrow and Techno. Luckily, the little ones were easily entertained and were giggling madly at the Jet's antics, whoch consisted of going behind the nearby hanger and hiding behind it, poking his head out only to quickly duck back behind the large building. The combiner watched in amusement as the little spakrlings skittered over to where Breakaway was, and giggled en more when he poked his head out and gave out a loud, "BOO!" The two little ones shrieked in excitement and immediatly latched onto the Jet's chassis when he scooped them up.

"Have I mentioned I may want to steal your kids?" He said in a joking tone. It better be a joke anyway, for his sake.

"Once or twice." Jazz laughed as Sparrow literally leapt out of Breakaway's hand and into the arms of her father, who cuddled her to him as the small femme clicked in contentment.

Young Tatyana laughed as Breakaway gently placed the small form of Techno in front as of his mother, who toddled over to the hybrid and giggled happily when she lifted his small form high above her head.

The combiner grinned inwardly, not having the ability to do so outwardly...stupid vortex grindors.

The whirling blades of a NEST helicopter caught the attention of those present, the combiner keeping his optics narrowed as he rans scans on the machine, making sure it held no threat.

"What's the dealio?" Tai said aloud, sheilding her eyes from the sun as she watched the helicopter land. Optic and eye widening in realization, she smiled widely, gave Jazz a kiss as he knelt down, and handed Techno to Breakaway, before bolting into the hanger, no doubt looking for someone.

_Master, someone is here._

A chuckle. _No need to worry, my friend. It is Sam's parental creators, they simply wish to visit their son and Tatyana. And I believe they are bringing a surprise for them as well._

That explained why she ran off like that.

At his master's words, Devastator calmed down slightly. That made sense to him...but what sort of surprise could they bring for both Sam and Tatyana?

If only he knew what or who he was about to meet...

**xx**

Ron and Judy Witwicky watched with awe as they saw Diego Garcia come into view.

"Wow!" Judy gasped as she saw the white sand and the blue water. "I'm so getting some sun when we get all settled!"

Ron chuckled as he held onto the leashes which held three squirming canines, a chihuahua named Mojo, a french bull dog named Frankie, and last but certainly not least, a huge harlequin Great Dane named Psyche.

Psyche was actually laying down on the helicopter floor, her jowls billowing as she snored loudly through her mouth, saliva pooling around her jaws.

"Poor girl." Ron cooed as he scratched her behind the ear, causing her leg to start kicking. "Don't worry, you'll see Tai-dye soon!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the pilot announced they would be landing soon and to brace themselves.

Both Witwicky's saw the famaliar yellow form of Bumblebee standing there, awaiting their arrival along with the tall red and blue form of Optimus Prime...Tai's father.

But to Ron, his brother was always going to be his niece's father...

Luckily, Optimus understood completely.

Ducking as they exited the chopper, Mojo and Frankie clutched tightly by Judy and Psyche's leash held tightly in Ron's hand.

Bumblebee twittered in greeting, his optics lighting up as he saw his charges parents and the dogs, his wings fluttering slightly at the sight of the panting animals, all of their tails wagging.

"Hey Bumblebee!" Ron greeted, struggling to keep a hold on the great dane, who was pulling on the leash in her excitement to get to her owner's father and hopefully, to her owner.

"Down girl!" Ron grunted as Judy placed the two smaller ones on the pavement.

Optimus smiled and knelt down, holding out a finger for the giant dog, who gave it an affectionate lick and sat down as the Autobot commander stroked her head.

"Aw." Judy said with a smile as Optimus stood back up to his full height and smiled down at the parents of Sam.

"It's good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky." He greeted with a kind smile.

"It's good to see you alive and well!" Judy said, craning her neck to look up at the two tall robots.

"So, what's new?" Ron asked.

"Well..." He started but was interrupted by a low rumbling that made the ground shake and the two humans look around in alarm.

"Is there an earthquake?" Ron asked in alarm as Psyche perked up at the noise, her large body poised and ready for action as her large tail wagged back and forth rapidly.

"Not exactly." Optimus then looked behind him as the large combiner moved forward slowly, his bright green optics scanning over the two Witwicky's.

Judy then let out a scream, causing the large combiner to wince before Ron quickly covered his wifes mouth.

"Please! Do not panic!" Optimus exclaimed, standing between Devestator and the two humans and the three canines.

"What is that thing?" Judy yelled out in a panicky tone.

_Who are these two?_

Optimus felt his processor reel with all of the questions.

"Please! One at a time!" He yelled out, causing everyone around him to become quiet and stare at him. "Devestator is one of us, and he has shown loyalty to the Autobot's by defending the base here and guarding us all..."

"Are you 100% sure?" Judy asked, still staring at the combiner with fear in her eyes.

"Very sure, Mrs. Witwicky." He assured the female. Ron then moved forward, still holding onto Psyche's leash and reached his hand out carefully.

Devestator grumbled slightly, causing the man to flinch back slightly but after taking a deep breath, he reached forward again and rested his ahnd on the lower crimson jaw.

The combiner rumbled slightly, enjoying the touch of the new human.

"Reminds me of Tigger.' He chuckled, remembering his brother's old English Mastiff. "Good boy." He said in a friendly tone.

Devestator rumbled in distaste for being compared to an organic canine. _I am nothing like a canine._ He grumbled into the link, causing Optimus to chuckle slightly.

_Just endure them._ He said in a friendly tone.

Judy shuffled forward slightly, reahcing forward and giving the jaw a pet of her own.

"Aww...he's a friendly one." She cooed, scratching under his chin, causing him to give out a loud rumbling purr.

Primus, that was embarrassing.

Devestator then got a look at the giant black and white animal that was staring up at him with interest. What an odd creature...

Looking over the animal, his scans indicated that it was a female and called a Great Dane, a rather large breed of dog especially compared to the two other small organic life forms.

And according to the name tag on her collar, her name was Psyche.

A rather odd name.

Leaning forward slightly, the combiner and the great dane gazed at one another in curiousity, and then Psyche leaned her nose forward and touched hers to his...well, what he had for a nose anyway.

"Aww...look, they're bonding!" Judy gushed, causing the others around to laugh slightly.

"Ma? Dad?" The familiar voice of Sam called in amazement. The two adults looked up at the sound of their son's voice, along with the two little dogs, who started wagging their tails and barking excitedly.

"Hi Sammy!" Judy called, causing the combiner to wince at the noise.

Tai then appeared next to her cousin, smiling excitedly when she saw her aunt and uncle but then she looked surprised at who else was there.

"Psyche!" She squealed excitedly.

With a loud bark of excitement, the great dane struggled against Ron, who gave up a few moments later and thn she made a beeline for the techno organic.

_Master, shouldn't someone stop that animal? It could seriously harm the young Primelet.._

Optimus chuckled at the nickname given to his daughter. _Do not fear for her safety, Psyche intends her no harm._

Psyche tore down the pavement, her leash dragging behind her as Jazz and Barricade came up behind Sam and the eagerly awaiting Tai.

"Hey! Psyche's back!" Jazz said, happy to see his mate so excited.

Barricade nodded with a grin of his own. Truth be told, he really liked the big dog and the way Tai acted when they played fetch or soccor.

"Psyche! Come here, girl!" Tai exclaimed.

Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps were, unfortunatley, in the path of the determined dog. "Whoa, Lennox! Epps! Hit the dirt!" Sam called out in alarm.

Both men looked up in time and their eyes widen.

Then Psyche did something that no one expected, with a great heave and a loud bark, she leapt over the two astonished men and continued on her way to get to her owner.

Devestator watched in amazement when the dog reached the hybrid, the dog was huge compared to the small techno organic, she didn't even have to bend down to hug her.

"Psyche!" Tai squealed, hugging her dog tightly around the neck, the dog sitting at her feet, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Jazz grinned as he gently patted the dog's back with a clawed digit while Barricade simply stood there, his arms crossed as he grinned at his charge's happiness.

"You wanna go play, girl!" Tai asked in her usual excited tone as she looked her dog in the eye. Psyche gave out a loud bark and crouched down, eager to play with her owner.

Devestator watched with amusement as the hybrid and her dog ran off, along with Sam and the other two dogs. It was quite a sight to see how unafraid young Tatyana was as Psyche leapt up and placed her huge paws of Tai's small shoulders, sending the hybrid to the ground in a heap of laughter.

_Master, I have never seen young Tatyana act so..._

A soft chuckle. _Carefree? Pet's have a tendency to do that to their owners...Psyche and Tatyana have been together for many years, I only hope they stay together for a long time to come._

The combiner heaved a sigh when he felt the waves of happiness from both his master and his daughter, who was laughing madly when Psyche licked her face over and over again.

The ancient combiner heaved a rumble like chuckle at the display.

Things were only about to get more interesting at N.E.S.T. headquarters.

And he was fine with it..

After all, if the Prime liked Psyche...

He supposed he could like the drooling organic creature as well.

He suddenly felt a warm sensation on his left foot...what the frag?

"MOJO! Bad boy!"

He already knew one thing...

He wasn't going to like the little chihuahua labeled, 'Mojo'.

And no one could make him.

xx

LOLZ! I hope you all liked this!

This was very much fun to write out!

Bwaahahaha bad Mojo...bad Mojo!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been forever since I've last updated anything!  
Damn writers block! Curses!

But hopefully, this will be appealing to everyone!

Onward!

xx

Guilt and the many injuries of the Hybrid.

xx

Devastator was never one to feel too many emotions. Granted he felt elated whenever he pleased his master, the apprentice, or whenever he made the two little ones laugh. But recently, he had discovered a completely new emotion that was still eating at him and keeping him up all night.

xx

It had been a relativly normal day on Diego Garcia, sunny, peaceful...save for the sound of four plastic wheels on the tarmac. Tatyana Topaz Prime was known for her skateboarding, she found it easier to get around base that way, along with nearly giving her father a spark attack or two when she would grab onto Barricade's bumper so she could get some serious air on her ramp that Que and Wheeljack built for her. She was very good at it, save for a few times where she nearly flew off of her board and would've broken her tailbone if Jazz hadn't caught her.

The Combiner admired her tough nature but he figured she sometimes forgot she was part human and could still potentially hurt herself very badly, he remebered when she fell down a flight of stairs and broken her cheekbone in two places. He did not like the pained look on his Master's face when he saw his daughter in pain but it only lasted two hours before her internal repair systems healed the bones. He let out a sigh like grumble as he continued his patrols around the island, being bored out of his mind and was what humans called, pouting.

His Master and The Apprentice were in yet another Government metting with the fool Galloway, and sadly, the Combiner was banned from all pending meetings.

Sigh.

Life was truly unfair sometimes.

Wasn't his fault he had caused that fool to scream like a femme.

Or so he liked to think anyway.

As he let out a great yawn that nearly sucked up a nearby tank, something out of the corner of his optic caught his attention. A small sillouette flying and flipping through the air before landing and zooming off.

The Hybrid was at it again.

And upon closer inspection, he noticed she wasn't alone. Samuel and Leonardo were skateboarding as well, under the supervision of Bumblebee and Barricade. And by the looks of it, the two Wiwicky's were trying in vain to teach Leonardo how to even stand on the board. And clearly, the hybrid was showing off her skills to make the human feel inferior about his own...but maybe Devastator was imagining things.

"Nice one!" Sam called as Bumblebee whirred in agreement and Barricade nodded with a grin as Tai skidded to a halt.

"Thanks!" She called as she expertly flipped her board with some clever foot work and zoomed off again, zig zagging down the tarmac. Devastator continued to watch for a few minutes before letting out a rumble and continuing on his way, not seeming to notice that the Hybrid was heading straight toward him.

What happened next, no one was prepared for. Barricade looked up just in time to see his charge heading for danger, so he had to act fast. "Tai! Watch out!" He yelled in alarm, getting the attention of Sam, Leo, and Bumblebee, just as Devastator placed his foot down.

His massive frame froze when he felt something hit his foot. Something small and light but with enough force to cause him to stop.

Tai gave a yell of alarm and pain when she crashed right into the massive foot of the huge combiner, causing the petite Cyborg girl to fly off her board. As she held out her hands to cushion herself and hopefully prevent any horrible injury, she hit the tarmac hard, her face, elbows, and knees burning as she felt her skin scrape against the ground. But what was worse was the loud crack that caused her to yell out in agony and anger:

'FUCK!" She swore loudly, her eye and optic closed tightly and her white teeth gritted to the point her jaw popped.

"Oh that's just fantastic.." Barricade grumbled, getting up from his sitting position and racing over to her, Sam and Bee right behind him. When the ex-con reached his charge, he knelt and gave a quick scan to see what exactly Ratchet would be dealing with and how pissed off he would be. The human side of her face was red, raw, and bloody while her robotic half was scratched and dented, her optic blinking rapidly as it tried to adjust itself. Her bright blue tank top was stained with red dots as the wounds on her face bled in little droplets. A long stream of bright red and blue energon blood slowly cascaded down her leg along with the cut on her elbow. But what was worse was her human arm, which was bent at an alarming angle.

"'Cade, give it to me straight, how bad is it?"

"You want honesty?"

"Not really, no."

"It could be worse."

Tai gave her guardian a dry look just as Sam and Leo and Bee ran up to where she was laying. "You okay?" Sam asked as he kneeled by his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm good." She grunted. "I'll be fine, just a few scratches, lemme just..." Whatever she just did was a huge mistake, because as soon as she tried to get up on her own, a white hot jolt of pain shot through her arm like a bullet, causing her to yell loudly.

"I think it's safe to say that more then a few scratches." Barricade said with a look of concern.

Unknown to the group, the Combiner watched the scene below him, feeling his spark beat unbelievebly fast. What had he done?

He injured the daughter of his Master and by the wave lengths of pain he felt from her link to him, quite terribly as well.  
"Come on, klutzy ass, get up." Barricade said, carefully helping her up by placing his clawed servo on her back.

"I'm withering in pain here, can I get just a scootch of compassion from your hard ass?" Tai managed a grin through the pain.

"Not a chance, sister."

"Ah well, can't blame me for asking!"

With the help of her cousin, Tai started the long trek back to NEST headquarters, no doubt having to face the wrath of the Hatchet, who clearly wasn't going to happy when he saw the state she was in, along with her father and sparkmate.

As if on que, a loud honk caused everyone to jump and the Combiner to flinch.

Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Ratchet.

At the sight of his banged up daughter, Optimus screeched to a halt and transformed, concern, fear, and worry written all over his faceplates. Jazz too transformed quickly, feeling his mate's pain through their bond, it wasn't life threatening but it still felt painful and unpleasant.

Optimus was the first to speak. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Fell off my board, actually I did quite an impressive swan dive into the tarmac." She grunted as she limped over to where they were. "Hence the ground beef that is my face." Barricade snorted slightly. "Shut up, ass." Tai grumbled, fighting back her own grin. Jazz knelt down as she came closer

"You need help, babygirl?" He asked in concern.

"I'm in a lot of pain but trust me on this, I've had way worse." She hissed out as her arm gave another painful jolt. "Ow...shit..." She whimpered as she tried to take her mind off the pain. "Think Fallout New Vegas...Think fallout New vegas..." She chanted to herself as she thought of her favorite video game. That did the trick...or the fact that Ratchet just stuck a needle full of pain killers in her arm. Huh. Maybe that did it.

"Wow..." She said with a laugh as she felt her arm go numb. "That stuff...kicks ass...!" She swayed slightly only to be caught by Jazz.  
"Fifth time in the past two years...that can't be good for her human bone development..." Ratchet mumbled to himself as he made his way to the Medical Bay with Jazz holding Tai close to his spark to comfort her. Devestator watched as the Apprentice carried off the giggling, injured hybrid with sorrowful optics, fear gripping his spark. What he had done was unforgivable. Tatyana was injured because of his stupidity...if she had been going a bit faster or was a few seconds earlier.

He closed his optics tightly.

He preferred not to think about it.

Optimus looked over and noticed the Combiner was being very quiet and distant. What was the matter? Deciding to ask him later, he made his way to the Med bay to be with his daughter.

**xx**

(A few hours later.)

Tai bit her lip in concentration as she played on her newly purchased 3DS, whoch was already sporting a few skull stickers and even her name in boxy, cartooney letters on the front. So what if she payed over two hundred dollars for it, customization was amazing.

"No, Link, go to the left! The left!" She exclaimed as she tried in vain to fight off a Wallmaster. "Crap! Crap Crap!" She cursed in frustration as the hand took her character back to the beginning of the temple. "Son of a bitch!"

Optimus had been on his way to check on her when he heard her yells. He smiled, clearly no broken or damaged limb was going to stop her from doing things she loved. He figured as long as she could move her fingers, she could still play her video games. Poking his head in, he noticed the scrapes on her face were already almost completely healed due to her interanel repair systems along with the scrapes on her knees and elbows.

Tai looked up when she heard the massive door open and she smiled broightly when she saw the regal form of her father standing there.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, placing her game console on the arm of the couch and scampered over to him, smiling. Optimus knelt down and carefully stroked her shaggy hair out of her face. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Pretty good!" She said as she swatted playfully at his finger. "My face is no longer on fire, and Ratch had me so doped on pain killers that I barely remember how he got the cast on! The only real pain I feel is my ego sort of shattering into a million pieces and falling down a storm drain..." She sighed, once again imagining a puff of white air flying from her mouth anime style.

Optimus chuckled before quickly changing gears and turning serious, something about earlier with Devestator clearly bothering him. Over the past few years, Tatyana had take many a tumble off of her board and had sustained a few minor scrapes, cuts, and bruises...but this time, he felt like there was more to the story then her just falling from her board.

"Tatyana, I want you to explain something to me." He began. "How exactly did you fly off your board?"

Tai froze. Crap...why did he have to be so observant?

_Play it cool, Tai!_ She thought to herself.

She laughed nervously, brushing her black and red hair out of her face. "Oh, you know me, Dad...Miss trip over a small pebble and embarass myself in front of a large audience!"

Optimus gave her a look, clearly not buying it for a second. "Tatyana Topaz Prime." He said in a warning tone. The techorganic cringed. Full name usage meant she was one step closer to getting the famous Optimus Prime lecture and she had had her fair share of those.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed loudly. "Okay, alright...see, it sort of, kind of went like this..." She then went to explain exactly what had happened...or what she could remember anyway. About fifteen minutes later, she finished her story with..."So the short and gist of it, I nearly became road kill...but luckily, I avoided that...Thank Primus's boxer shorts..."

Optimus was now sporting a grim expression on his face. True, she had avoided any fatal injury but it had been a close one. Way to close for his liking...if anything would've happened to her...

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his daughter hug his ankle tightly. "Dad, just do me a solid and don't be mad at Devi!" She begged. "It was my fault! I have the attention span of a squirril who drank a Rock star!"  
"Tatyana! Be calm, my child!" Optimus said quickly. "Be that as it may, he needs to pay more attention to those around him, not always focus on what is going on outside of the island." He then closed his optics tightly as the mere thought of being without his precious daughter ran through his processor again. "I could've lost you."

Tai looked down at her bright blue converse in awkward concentration...she was never really good at comforting people but she sometimes amazed herself. Like that one time with Barricade...

"Dad...I'm fine...alive, breathing, all that crap...this arm will heal, and the skin will mend, try not to dwell on what could've happened...focus on what did happen...nothing! I'm not dead and I'm not gonna be dead for an incredibly long time! Now buck up, Mister! Stop thinking about it, or else it will just keep you up all hours of the night and you'll be so delirious with excaustion that you'll end up seeing Abe Lincoln in a hula skirt doing La cucuracha with Liberatchie!" She then paused as the full blown image filled her processor. "Holy crap, that is a mental image!"

Optimus gave his daughter an odd look before chuckling. "You know me, Tatyana, it's my job to worry about your well-being...I am your father after all." He then gently scooped her up in his hand and brought her closer to his face, until they were touching foreheads. "It still amazes me that nothing can brign your spirit down, no matter how much pain you're in...and don't worry, I am not angry with Devestator...odds are, he is angry enough with himself already.."

Tai nodded, running her robotic hand through her spiked up hair. "Most likely...maybe he needs one of your famous pep-talks!"

Optimus nodded. "Hopefully, this one will go better then my attempted one with Ratchet.."

"I demand to see life's manager!" Tai yelled, doing a very bad impression of the Medical bot causing the Prime to laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yelled the all too famalair voice of said Doc bot.

"Nothing!" Both father and daughter yelled at the same time.

Optimus then gently placed her back down on the floor and stood to his full height. "I shall go have a talk with him, hopefully he hasn't decided to take his anger out on anymore more visiting cars..."

Tai giggled as the memory of Galloway's very nice Mercedes Benz became part of the Combiner's face. "But you gotta to admit Dad...it was funny as hell..."

Optimus smirked. "Indeed."

xx

Devastator continued to pace back and forth nervously, anxiety and fear gripping his ancient spark and clouding his processor, blocking all logical thinking.

The daught of the Prime was injured because of his stupidity...if he had been watching where he was stepping...Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

What was going to happen to him? Surely, he was going to be punished for endangering the Offspring of a Prime. What was his Master going to do to him? Would the little ones look at him and always think about what he did to their mother? Would the Apprentice hate him?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his Master's truck form heading for him and transforming.

"Devestator." He started. The voice of his Master startled the Combiner so much that when he turned he fell over and landed right on his face, causing the Hanger nearby to shake violently. Optimus quickly held it up as he tried to regain his balance.

"Master! Please forgive me! I did not mean to offline the Hybrid...please, do what you will! I derserve it!"

Optimus blinked as the Combiner contiuned to spew out sentences of punishment, banishment and so on and so forth. He tried to say something but it fell on deaf Receptors. So with a mighty leap, he jumped up and grabbed onto the Combiner's jaw to quiet him.

"Devestator, be calm!" He yelled, getting his attention. The titan stopped and looked at his master with frightened optics, unable to completely relax.

"Devastator, I came to speak to you about Tatyana and this whole situation."

That caused the anicent mech to whimper like a dog.

"Tatyana is not offline, in fact, she is perfectly fine except for her arm. She's even playing her video games even as we speak." Optimus watched as the Titan relaxed immensely at those words. "I just need you to calm down and listen to me very carefully. Tatyana and I are not angry with you...granted, I'm a little annoyed that you were being very careless. You need to pay attention to what is going on inside of the base rather then outside it."

The Combiner nodded feeling ashamed.

"And please, try not to dwell too much on what could have happened...try to focus on what did happen. Nothing." The Autobot commander smiled reassuringly. "If you let this guilt consume you, it will only cause you a great deal of stress and sadness. Tatyana is alive and that is all that matters. And she is wanting to see you."

The Combiner stared at his master in amazement. The hybrid was asking for him? Wanting to see him even after what he had done to her?

Optimus turned and started walking back to the main hanger, glancing back to make sure the Combiner was following.  
"Come along now, Devestatar."

With a heavy grumble of uncertainey, the ancient mech followed.

xx

"I am so going to kick your ass...you don't even know how hard your ass is going to get kicked!" Sam exclaimed as he and Tai were once again engaged in an epic showdown of Super Smash brothers brawl.

"You are going down like a cheap porn star!" Tai retorted, managing to lay a deadly blow with a baseball bat to Meta knight, laughing as he went flying off screen.

"How in the hell are you able to do that with one hand?"

"Stupid...Cybertronian technology is advanced enough to play a simple video game with ease..." Barricade said from the large table where he was engaged in a game of poker with Sunny, Sides, and Dino. Where they found cards big enough was beyond the understanding of the humans.

Tai smirked at her guardians words. "Cade, thanks for having my back!"

"Don't mention it...read'em and weep, Gents..."

"Dammit!" Dino exclaimed in anger. "Fuck you, fuck your shirt, fuck your car mode, fuck your hopes and dreams, and fuck your way of life!" With that, the red Ferrari stomped out of the room.

"Dino...go lay down!" Tai called, with a giant grin.

A giant middle finger came from the doorway, causing the technorganic and her cousin to crack up.

"Before you know it, he's gonna start giving himself turrets and random muscle spasms in his face.." Sam said, shaking his head and turning back to the game.

A few minutes later, the room started shaking slightly, causing everyone present to look up casually.

"My Prime senses tell me that something is coming..." Tai rubbed at her temples, making an odd face as she looked through the door.

"Prime senses..." Barricade snorted, ducking when he saw a blue converse flying toward his head.

Optimus opened the hanger doors and stepped in. "Tatyana, someone is here to see you." He smiled and stepped aside, revealing the anxious face of the Combiner, who was avoiding looking at the Hybrid, for fear of anger for injuring her.

"Devi!" She squealed excitedly, extending her small arms wide open and running to him. "My friend!"

The Titan looked at her in shock at her happy attitude towards him...she was excited to see him...she didn't seem angry at all...in fact, she was acting as if the whole incident never happened.

With her uninjured Cybertronian arm, she grabbed onto his lower jaw and hoisted herself up to where her feet were dangling.

"Dev...I'm not mad...this is nothing, I've had way worse injuries then this!" She let go and looked up at him, craning her neck in the process. "Now buck up, Mister! I'm alive and the world can take a deep sigh of relief!"

And with that, she gave the Combiner a small friendly kiss on his lower jaw and went back over to her cousin, ready to kick his ass.

"You see, Devastator?" The Prime said with a kind smile. "No matter what happens to my Tatyana, her spirit remains strong and persistent..."

The Combiner gazed at the Hybrid's brioght green cast with still a sad look but the look on her face as she laughed at her cousins failed attempt to get an item known as a pokeball to use against her, his spark lightened slightly.

She was a very happy, joyous person.

Thank Primus for small miracles.

xx

Good god! This was long...tedious...life consuming!

But hey, that's fanfiction!  
I hope you all like it!

It's been a crap long time since I've updated any of my shit!

And I promise, Revenge will be updated next!

Review!


End file.
